


Scratch Marks

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Based off a Tumblr Prompt that just fitted these two, and then it turned into this.





	Scratch Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this:  
> Person B: Why is your back covered with scratches?  
> Person A: *flashbacks to Person B telling them to leave the raccoon alone*  
> Person A: I’m having an affair.
> 
> So yeah and yay no angst!

The TARDIS had been rather lonely without the Doctor. She had said to be investigating some alien thing that was nothing, yet she had to investigate it. Yaz ignored the gnawing feeling of something being wrong, and just put it up to the Doctor needing some space. Graham and Ryan just went to the swimming pool in the TARDIS, leaving her in the console room alone. It had been an hour since the Doctor had left and all Yaz had done was worry. Sure, she was never good with time, but the Doctor knew they were waiting for her in the TARDIS. So where the hell was she? 

“Hey!” 

Yaz jumped and twirled around to face the doors, to see her quirky girlfriend walking up to the console. She must’ve been too caught up in her own head to hear the door open.  

“Where the hell have you been?” she strolled over to her and put her hand on the Doctor’s back, but she moved away and hissed. Concerned, Yaz looked at it to see the fabric of her coat torn up, red marks on her back seen in the gaps. “Why is your back covered in scratches?” 

The Doctor froze, avoiding eye contact. 

* * *

The fam was walking back to the TARDIS, Yaz and the Doctor sharing chips, whereas the boys had finished theirs and went in search of a nearby bin. Yaz was talking about how annoying her sister was until she noticed there wasn’t a body next to her. She looked around to see the Doctor crouched down near a large skip. 

“Doctor?” she called out as she walked towards her cautiously. 

“Shh,” she waved her hand. “Look,” she whispered as she pointed in front of her. A small Raccoon was hiding in behind the skip. “He’s cute.” 

“Doctor no,” Yaz sighed. “Leave it alone.” 

“But-” 

“Doctor,” she warned quietly. “It’ll most likely hurt you, now c’mon, Graham and Ryan are waiting.” 

She huffed and stood up, pouting. “Fine.”

* * *

“Doctor? What’s wrong?” 

 It was only a few seconds before she rushed out; “I’m having an affair.” 

Yaz paused, and stepped away from her. She looked the Doctor up and down, crossed her arms, and sighed. “You went back for the Raccoon, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe...” The blonde looked up at the ceiling, dragging on the word to add a bit of charm to the reply, hoping to lessen the scold she knew she was going to receive. It worked. 

“It attacked you did- ah!” Yaz jumped back when the small creature popped out of the Doctor’s hood and scurried into her arms. 

“At first yeah,” she grinned and petted the Raccoon. “But we came to an understanding and I’m taking him home.” 

“Home?” 

“Rikilo,” she smiled. “Spelt ‘R-K-Low-Ah', silent ‘ah’.” 

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense-” 

“That he’s an alien or the spelling of his planet?” 

“Both,” Yaz sighed. “So, Raccoons are aliens?” 

“Not all, just this one,” she huddled the creature close to her. “Rio, this is Yaz, Yaz, this is Rio.” 

Still not fully believing it, Yaz sighed and decided to go along with her girlfriend’s shenanigans. After all, what's the worst that can happen?   


End file.
